


Three Dead, One Missing - Deleted Scenes

by Doc_Cairo



Series: The Hybrid-verse [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, because it spoils the joke, contains a fandom and character not listed in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Cairo/pseuds/Doc_Cairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted Scenes of 'Three Dead, One Missing'.</p><p>#1 - (Mid Chapter 5) Steven and Zeke are in a dream, but Zeke needs a little more convincing that it's really a dream.<br/>#2 - (Mid Chapter 4) Zeke is knocked out, and the gems decide what to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (From Ch5) Dream Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke still needs convincing this is actually a dream.

"Dream?"

"Yeah, this isn't really happening..." Steven withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair. "You're still asleep in your car... this is just a think I can do... jump into peoples dreams."

"You're joking." Zeke said. "This isn't a..." But before he could finish the sentence, a red canine with a propeller on it's back flew out from the window of the fry stand, with a very loud meow.

"I was keeping things normal to not freak you out, but I guess I can just prove it to you." Steven shrugged, smiling at the flying canine. "Enough proof for you?"

"No." Zeke said. "It's a trick." It was probably just a drone with a stuff animal shell.

"OK, well just come up with something absurd and I'll make it, and then you know I'm not lying." He said cheerily. This kids tone swung like a pendulum.

"Uh... a mariachi band... composed of three talking bears." Zeke said jokingly.

"OK, I can do that!" Steven grinned, then pointed to empty space at the boardwalk in front of them. There was a cloud of pink smoke, the sound of mariachi music, and as the smoke cleared... three bears. A polar bear. A brown bear. A panda bear. Stacked on top of each other. All in black outfits and sombreros. The brown bear and panda had trumpets, while the polar bear strummed a guitar. Zeke was stunned.

"OK... how are you doing that?! Is it a hologram?" Zeke demanded. The trumpets stopped.

"Ice bear finds your lack of faith disturbing." The polar bear spoke quietly as it strummed out a last few quiet notes.

"Alright, thanks guys, I think he gets the point." Steven clapped, and the three disappeared in another puff of pink smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not actually watched We Bare Bears, but it's on my to watch list. I know just enough about the show to make this joke.
> 
> But yeah, you can see why I cut this. It was a little too far to go for the joke.


	2. (From Ch4) While He was Unconscious

“Whoops.” Garnet said as she dropped the unconscious detective on the stone floor near the warp pad.

“I thought you were just going to pull him out!” Pearl stressed.

“My fist slipped.” She crossed her arms.

“How'd he get the room open?” Amethyst eyed the portal into Rose's Room, which was closing as they spoke.

“That's a good question.” Garnet adjusted her visor for a moment. “Maybe it-”

“What are we gonna do with him?” Amethyst poked the unconscious man. “Ooh, can I make him experience high tide?”

“AMETHYST!”

“It was a joke, jeez.”

“You can't make jokes like that!”

“Why not? Steven's not around. We can say whatever we want.” Amethyst pointed out.

“True.” Garnet said quietly, staring at the unconscious man lying on the floor.

“Look, we need to find a way to get him to stop snooping around.” Pearl asserted. “This was so much easier with the fence.”

“Fence. Moat. Crocodile. Idea's still on the table.” Amethyst put her hands behind her head and walked towards the fridge. Pearl sighed, closing her eyes to think for a second.

“Garnet, what are we gonna do?” She turned to ask. Then she saw that while she had her back turned, Garnet had pulled the thick brown trench coat off the man and put it on. “What are you doing?” The fusion grinned as she crossed her arms.

“Nothing.”

“Oh, that's a good look for you Garnet!” Amethyst smiled as she walked back from the fridge, with a sandwich in one hand, and a single slice of salami in the other. “OK, this will be golden.” She pulled off the man's left shoe, inserted the lunch meat, and slid it back on. “He's gonna find that in like, three days, and be really fucking confused!”

“AMETHYST! LANGUAGE!”

“We're alone!” Amethyst raised her hands.

“I still don't appreciate the...”

“You know you want to...” She grinned.

“She does.” Garnet said loudly from up in Steven's room, where she was posing in the mirror with the coat on. She made a finger gun at the mirror. “bang...” She whispered.

“I do not.” Pearl was adamant.

“C'mon... say it.” Amethyst pushed. “I dare you.”

“No.”

“Say it.”

“NO.”

“Say it, or you eat sandwich!” Amethyst thrust the sandwich at her.

“No No NO!”

“SAY IT!!!” Amethyst pushed the sandwich at her, grinding it against her sealed mouth.

“I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING SANDWICH!” Pearl exploded.

“WHOOO!!!” Amethyst threw the sandwich away behind her and then began to applaud. “How long's that been building up?”

“Can we get back on fucking track here?”

“You keep that up, I'll stay focused.” Amethyst smiled.

“I'm keeping the coat.” Garnet said from up in Steven's room. Pearl face palmed.

“Well, if we're just gonna dump him somewhere, I've got one more idea...” Amethyst smiled and went to get a sharpie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was mainly gonna make this just about Garnet stealing Zeke's coat, but then I decided to play with the 'Let Pearl Say FUCK' meme.
> 
> As of chapter 6, Zeke still hasn't noticed the salami.


End file.
